Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, PDAs and BlackBerry® devices are often capable of displaying identifying information about the source of an incoming communication. This provides information to the user of the mobile device which may aid the user in deciding whether to accept the communication at that time. Where the communication is received by the mobile device from the source of the communication over a single communications network, as for example over the public switched telephone network (PSTN) or over a public land mobile network (PLMN), this information may be provided, for example, using a caller ID function provided by the common communication carrier. Other communications, however, may be routed to or through a system, such as an enterprise network including a corporate private branch exchange (PBX), which is operated or controlled independently of the network on which the communication originated. In such instances special difficulties may arise in providing the targeted mobile device with identifying information concerning the source of the communication.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.